The Trick is Always Better
by MusicoftheNight008
Summary: Matthew just finished getting ready for the Halloween party when Alfred happened upon him...


Matthew was just adjusting the shirt of his costume when he heard a low chuckle from behind him. Whipping his head around, he saw Alfred standing there, leaning against the doorframe with his forearm. His other hand was hidden behind his back, but it was his face that caught his attention.

His eyes were that of fire. Sparking beneath thick lashes, they challenged him...mocked him almost.

"What's so funny, Al?"

Moving away from the door, his smile remained as he approached him. Matthew watched as Alfred looked him over, his face that of a predator. "Nothing, Mattie. Just that you look so adorable in this outfit of yours..."

Giving him a small smile, Matthew turned back around to look in the mirror to look at the outfit, but to also hide a blush. He felt Alfred push up against him, flush against his back as a hand ran up one of his striped leggings.

"Such lovely legs...these things on you only makes me want to rip them off and see the beauty underneath..."

"A-Al, _don't-_" Matthew broke off into a gasp as Alfred began to grind against him. His hand trailed languidly up his leg and over his hip to his stomach, pressing him back against his body. Matthew tried to move away when suddenly a flash of silver filled his vision until he felt cold metal press against his neck.

"Ah, ah, Mattie! Careful...this thing is a little sharp." Alfred laughed as he pressed his chainsaw a little closer against his neck, his hot breath wafting over Matthew's exposed skin.

He began to tremble, the feeling of Alfred pressed so close to him, his hot body warming his back as the cold steel sent chills down his spine.

"So...what were you saying, Mattie?" Pressing his lips now against Matthew's neck, he decorated his skin with open mouthed kisses and harsh bites. "I thought gingerbread men were supposed to be quick? Looks like I caught mine a little too easily."

Gasping and pressing back against the strong body, he couldn't help but let out a soft moan. This did nothing but please Alfred, making him double his efforts. Matthew's hand reached up, trying to hold Alfred's head, but only managed to grasp his mask. In frustration he grabbed it and threw it off, causing the man to chuckle. Alfred's free hand slid the straps of his overalls down and travelled down to the hem of Matthew's leggings, teasingly dipping behind it before coming back out and cupping his groin. Applying pressure, Alfred moved to Matthew's ear, breathing now slightly ragged.

"How do you like that, Mattie?"

Standing before the mirror, Matthew could see his wanton expression, nearly keening from Alfred's touches. Alfred met his eyes in the mirror, and his eyes practically glowed as he smirked. Keeping their eye contact, he finally stopped teasing and dipped beneath the fabric, trailing down Matthew's skin until he reached his goal. The chainsaw never left his neck, but as things progressed, he found himself enjoying the thrill of it. The slight pressure digging into his skin- it was exciting. Biting his lip, he lost eye contact as Alfred's hand grasped him firmly. Alfred on the other hand did not- he continued to stare possessively over Matthew's face, groaning slightly from the feel of him in his hand. He loved the girth, the weight- and loved the fact that it was his and his alone.

"Look at me, Mattie."

Eyelids fluttering open, Matthew felt as though he were in a haze as he stared at Alfred. His head felt full of cotton, his hands almost numb as Alfred worked him, staring into his eyes the entire time.

"That's it. Good boy..."

"But what about the party?"

"They can wait," he punctuated the statement with a long lick to his neck before biting.

"My outfit-"

"Can be changed. Unless..." his voice lowered an octave, which did nothing to calm Matthew down. "You want to get out of it?"

Staring deep into his eyes, Matthew bit his lips once more before murmuring a quiet yes.

"What was that, Mattie? I couldn't hear you."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

Matthew glared at him in the mirror, but Alfred's grin just widened. "Yes, I want to get out of my costume."

"Why?"

"For the love-" Matthew cut off, feeling the chainsaw press harder against him as Alfred growled lowly and pushed his hips against his. "I-I want my costume off...so you can fuck me."

"What's that?"

"I want you to fuck me!"

In one swift movement, Alfred threw down his chainsaw and pressed Matthew against the mirror. With one hand he kept Matthew's torso against the glass, while the other sent his overalls to the ground. Next came his leggings, tugged roughly down until they were low enough.

With a low laugh, sky blue clashed with violet in the mirror as he whispered to him, "you should wear these leggings more often."

Without warning, Alfred sucked on his finger before pressing against Matthew's entrance. Not wasting any time, he started to thrust inside, stretching as much as he could with the single digit. Matthew was writing beneath him, gasping and moaning against the mirror, causing Alfred to hurry in his motions. He was so aroused- even Matthew's pained expression was turning him on. He soon inserted another finger, trying to ease the way enough before he could enter.

Looking around the bedroom, he moved to the dresser, grabbed a bottle suitable enough before coating himself with the liquid. Snapping the cap back on, he threw it aside and positioned himself against the panting blonde.

Without asking if he were ready, Alfred just smirked and sheathed himself inside, slow enough to not rip his lover apart. With a dull thunk, Matthew pressed his forehead against the cool glass, his breath fogging it up as Alfred began to move.

"Here, place your hands on the glass...that's it."

Positioning Matthew so his hands were flush against it, Alfred took his hip in one hand and a chunk of hair with the other. Pulling back, Matthew was left to cry out and follow, else his hair be ripped from his head.

"I want to see the look in your eyes as I fuck you, Mattie. Look at me, and only me."

Alfred quickened his thrusting, making Matthew have to push against the glass so he wouldn't fall against it. When Alfred felt that he could keep his head up, he snaked his hand down to encompass Matthew's straining and now weeping member.

"That's it, Mattie. It feels good, doesn't it? Come for me, baby. I want to feel you squeeze around me as you come."

"Alfred, I can't-"

"Yes you can!" He yelled to the other man, snapping his hips sharply against him. "Come, Matthew! Now!" Working him even faster, Alfred focused his attention on the head of Matthew's shaft, knowing that would do the trick.

And it did. Crying out but keeping eye contact, Matthew came hard, dirtying the mirror. The feeling and sight of Matthew experiencing his climax sent Alfred over the edge as well, his eyes squinting but not entirely shutting as he did. Matthew, who was coming down from his high moaned from the sensation of being filled so intimately, and the fact it was by Alfred.

The two, now panting and leaning heavily against the mirror laughed breathlessly.

"Well, that was fun."

"Jerk," he pouted slightly. "Well now that you've had your way..."

Alfred picked Matthew up to take them to the bathroom and clean up. Just before he set him back down, he asked with a wink, "Aw, precious, don't feel too at ease...who is to say this won't happen at the party?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Return of Dark!Alfred~! Haha hi! I saw this one picture on Tumblr...and I had to write a PWP for it. Hope it was enjoyable! Happy Halloween~!

**EDIT**: This is the picture I was talking about! Just reduce the spacing ((I guess you can't post links here? Unless I'm missing something? o n o )a /excuse the newbie-ness)) http:/ /30 .media .tumblr. com /tumblr_ltsz1izMHz1qg1rlxo1_500 .png


End file.
